The present invention relates to novel intermediates for synthesis of trichostatic acid represented by the following formula [14] or trichostatin A represented by the following formula [15], and processes for preparing trichostatic acid and trichostatin A, said trichostatic acid and trichostatin A being useful as an inducer for differentiating Friend cells (leukemia cells) of mouse. ##STR4##
Trichostatic acid and trichostatin A (hereinafter these are referred to as trichostatins) were known as antibiotics, and in recent years, they have been found to be powerful inducer for differentiating cancer cells such as Friend cells [M. Yoshilda et al., Agric. Biol. Chem., 49, 563 (1985), Morioka et al., Abstract paper of the annula meeting (April 1985) of the Agricultural Chemical Society of Japan, page 221], and a study of trichostatins for cancer cells has become to give attention. Therefore, a study of trichostatins also has become to be an important theme.
Conventionally, trichlostantins have been prepared by the following two ways.